


Holes in the Wall

by G Writes (Giga_Kitten)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giga_Kitten/pseuds/G%20Writes
Summary: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell take refuge at a rather rundown safe house.They both discover that there is a rather interesting problem with the bathroom walls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble as an example for what I can write.  
> I am in dire need of money, although any drabbles written _for_ money will not be explicit. There still can be semi-sexual situations, but as a rule I will only write naughty stuff for free, lest I get in trouble.

The safe house wasn't exactly what either of the Gundam pilots wanted – Rather, it was less of a _house_ and more of a shack with a tiny kitchen and a bathroom with the toilet so close to the shower that one could trip over it when getting out (if they happened to not be paying attention). At the very least, there were two small bedrooms (if they could even be called that), and it was more than enough for the week that the two pilots would be staying there.

 

“I'm going to take a shower.” Duo said with a grin, exiting the room he had claimed as his with some clean, albeit worn clothes bundled in his arms; Heero grunted as he glanced over at the chestnut haired male for only a second – It was his way of saying 'fine'. As Duo made his way to the bathroom, which was conveniently right next to Heero's room, the Japanese pilot pulled out his laptop and some other electronics to get to work on pin-pointing an OZ mobile doll warehouse nearby.

Whatever they had been sent there for, it was important that they get their mission done quickly and Heero  _hardly approved_ of Duo using their precious time to do what was considered a  **luxury** .

 

As the water started, Heero grit his teeth and clenched his jaw – Why on Earth did the shower sound so  _ loud _ ?! Not much that Duo could do about it, but it wouldn't stop the pilot of Zero Wing from blaming him anyhow; well, that was until he noticed something rather peculiar. It took a moment of quizzical staring as he lowered the screen of his laptop: there was a hole. A blatant hole that, if he dared, would show the inside of the shower.

Heero immediately moved his laptop away from its position so that no spray from the shower would get on it, and as he looked up again his face turned the most interesting shade of red that no one would  _ ever see _ (if he had anything to say about it.) There, right in front of the hole was a peek of supple, creamy flesh. As Duo turned his body, Heero immediately realized with sheer horror that he was staring directly at his partner's ass.

Although the hole did not give much in the way of a proper view, Heero could not tear his eyes away as the pilot from L2's hand came down with a soap lathered cloth and began to slowly spread the suds over his silky looking flesh, even turning in a way where – “Nante kotta...” The words slipped out before he could even stop them – Had Duo  _ heard _ ?! Was Heero screwed for inadvertently spying on his companion? 

 

At first it seemed as if nothing had been heard and Duo continued to scrub himself clean, well, until his slender yet strong fingers dropped the cloth and he grabbed a fistful of his toned ass-cheek, spreading it just so. He had positioned himself in front of the hole in the wall to where Heero could see  _ everything.  _ And then the Japanese pilot felt like dying out of pure and utter shame as he heard Duo utter his name in the _sexiest goddamn voice he had ever had the pleasure to hear._

Heero could not see quite what was going on, but with how his companion's stance was, and the low, lust-filled moans that reverberated through the thin walls (calling out to Heero, or at least to the Heero in Duo's rather lewd imagination) the Zero Wing pilot could only guess that Duo was pleasuring himself and being none too gentle at that! None too discreet, for that matter.  


 

A quiet gasp escaped from Heero as his cobalt eyes stayed glued to the little hole, and the quivering flesh that could be seen – The ring of muscles was being spread, but not penetrated by anything, not even a single digit. The usually so stoic male could feel heat pooling in his lower stomach and groin; soon enough he was rubbing against the spandex shorts that he normally wore, working his confined member and whispering out Duo's name along with his usual stoic grunts (this time of approval rather than annoyance). 

He was having difficulty keeping his eyes open as pleasure washed over him, but his eyelids suddenly seemed less heavy when he saw one digit slip inside, moving in and out with slight difficulty – The puckered entrance was so pink and eager, and it seemed to beg for more,  _ for Heero _ , judging by Duo's utterances. 

The digit slipped fully inside and seemed to twist just slightly, causing what little of Duo that Heero could see to shudder and the Japanese pilot's name was uttered with such a guttural intonation that he  _ knew _ the chestnut haired boy had reached climax. With a soft sigh, instead of a moan, Heero came soon after and slumped weakly in his chair. Whether or not the show was put on **for him** , he could not claim that it was unappreciated in the least. In fact, judging by the sticky, wet spot in his shorts, he had done more than _appreciated_ the little show.  


 

Another twenty minutes of waiting, and Heero having changed into an identical (but clean) pair of shorts, and looking as concentrated/emotionless as ever as he typed something onto his laptop, Duo came traipsing in with a rather shit-eating grin. His hair was down, and his indigo eyes sparkled with mischief. “Did ya like the show, _mister Yuy?_ ” He asked in an almost singsong voice, which earned him a death glare.

 

Duo's grin seemed to grow even larger, and he twirled some of his slowly drying hair with his fingers. Heero grunted, and as his companion left the room, he muttered a rather embarrassed and affectionate, “Baka.”

 


End file.
